Retribution
by mbeer769
Summary: AU Kal falls in love with Alicia, but Clark is still in love with Lana. After a series of events Kal and Clark seperate, and Kal goes on a rampage. Complete
1. Prologue

**Retribution**

**Prologue**

So many things had gone wrong in Clark's life, many of them my fault, but I did not care. I would take control sooner or later, but until that time came, I would wait.

Freshmen Year

Clark knew about most of his powers, and he had an uncontrollable urge to save people who were in danger. He saved my friends countless amounts of time from the so called "meteor freaks." But what did he get in return? Questions, endless amounts of questions of how, why, where did he come from… no one ever just said thanks and let it drop at that, they all had to know who he was, where he came from, how he did something, especially one person, Chloe Sullivan, his so called best friend. I could understand it to a point, her being a journalist, it made sense, but even after he asked her to stop, she continued on, some friend, huh? Then the twister came, this is when Clark came to realize no matter where he went, or what he did, bad things would happen to those around him.

Sophomore Year

Once again, Clark was the hero saving everyone from "meteor freaks" and keeping me and his past hidden away from the public eye. But, something happened this year, he finally told someone about himself, his best friend Pete Ross. At first he thought he had ruined my friendship, but it turned out it made them better friends, and it gave him someone he could actually be truthful to. This year, our father finally contacted us through our ship. Jor-El was his name, and he told us a little about where we came from, a planet called Krypton, which was destroyed, and I was sent here to rule. I always thought he meant for me to conquer this world, but later I realized he wanted me to protect them. But, I did not know this then, so when he told us we had to leave or everyone Clark cared for would be hurt, Clark decided then and there he wasn't leaving, little did I know that he was telling the truth. The only thing was, he didn't hurt them… I did. I decided to destroy the ship, using a kryptonite key that I stole from none other than, Lionel Luthor. The ship exploded, but it left a wake of destruction behind it. My mother had been hurt and lost the baby, his father didn't want to talk to him, his relationship with Lana was ruined… so we left, heading to metropolis, but not as Clark, as me, Kal, with a little help from a red kryptonite ring.

While I was in Metropolis I was free, I was well known, and no one asked me any questions. I had everything I ever wanted, freedom, money, and most of all acceptance. It was great, until Chloe found me… I told her to never tell anyone where I was, but I knew she would eventually. And surprise, surprise, Lana Lang showed up at my door, I wonder how she knew where I was… She told me that Clark's parents loved me, and that she loved me, but at that time I didn't care, why would I? I wasn't Clark, and I had everything I wanted at my disposal, but Clark's past kept rearing its ugly head. Not long after Lana left, Clark's "dad" showed up, and apparently he had a deal with Jor-El, to bring Clark home. After we fought, I finally went back to being Clark, the weak and mild-mannered farm boy from Kansas. Jonathan Kent, would pay for mettling in affairs he had no right to mettle in.

Junior Year

I never forgave my father for bringing me back, but I would bide my time until I was ready to leave again. My alter ego, Clark, went back to saving people from the "meteor freaks" while I waited. He pined over the same girl he had been pining over for years, Lana. I never understood why, she was to goody goody for my liking. Mid year, I met this beautiful girl during a boring field trip to LuthorCorp, he named was Alicia Baker. I instantly knew there was something there, especially after we learned of her powers and she learned of mine, we had finally met a girl I could truly be with, even if she was slightly out of her mind. But, Clark, he only had eyes for Lana… he had my only love sent to a mental institution. I never forgave him for that. Towards the end of the year a girl, named Kara showed up at the house, naked. Imagine my surprise when a beautiful, completely naked woman shows up at the door, and knew my name. She said she was from Krypton as well, and I believed her, as did Clark, but it might have just been because we were lonely and wanted to be with someone who would accept us for who we really were… like Alicia… Clark would pay for what he did to her. Kara told Clark that all his friends would leave or betray him… and lo and behold, they did. First it was Pete… who left because he couldn't keep our secret anymore… then Lana, she was leaving for Paris, I knew it was because Clark never let her in. Chloe had betrayed him to Lionel. What Kara said had come true, and we both knew we had to go with her. So off we went to visit Jor-El, where Clark was reborn, and I was finally out.

Senior year of high school, I was back inside of Clark… and I hated it. I was finally free… but Martha Kent had to intervene and use black kryptonite, she would pay. So I bided my time, waiting for the right moment to come that I would once again take control of Clark, and this time it would be for good. I found my time, when a certain woman came back into our lives, and her name was Alicia. I began to give Clark thoughts he didn't have before, thoughts of Alicia, and that he loved her. She said she was cured, and I believed her, but Clark had to check, and when he found out she was, I began to take control. She said she wanted to go somewhere that people didn't know her, and I said yes, but Clark, who still was in control said no. He would pay for that, but my love was smart and I knew she would find a way, and she did. She gave Clark a present, with red kryptonite in it, bringing me back to the front. I was back and I had Alicia, and I asked her to marry me… and she said yes. That is where we are today.


	2. These Days

**Chapter 1: These days**

We were in the Las Vegas, getting married. The priest began to speak.

"Do you…" He pulled out the paper we filled out. "Clark Kent take Alicia Baker to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health" I looked at him then back to my love, "Hell yes!"

She smiled her gorgeous smile at me, and I could feel myself melting.

"And do you Alicia Baker; take Kal-El… to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health?"

She smiled, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss…" I kissed her passionately. "Oh, I see you're already doing that."

I picked her up, and sped off in a blur to our hotel room, the honeymoon sweet. We crashed through the door and she ran around the room, taking in it all. I just smiled at her, and she smiled back. I was time to consummate our marriage.


	3. Separation

**Chapter 2: Seperation**

I opened my eyes and smiled, "Today is going to be a good day." I turn over to the opposite side of my bed, expecting to see my love, Alicia. But she was not there; I wasn't even in the honeymoon sweet. My body began moving, but I was not telling it to, I looked around the room, and there it was… the necklace Alicia gave me… someone had taken it off me…

"NOOOOOOO!"

Clark fell to his knees gripping his ears in pain.

"You'll pay for this!"

He still grimaced in pain, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "You do not know your own self? How sad… what did you do to Alicia?"

"Myself? What do you mean myself?"

"Answer me first!"

"Alicia… I don't know where she is, but she tricked me into marrying her, and I don't want to see her again, I told her this. Why do you care so much?"

"YOU DID WHAT! She tricked no one! I married her, not you! You'll pay for what you did, Clark… just know that I'm always watching, and everyone you know will suffer, until I'm out of you…" With that I went back, deep in his unconscious, he would hear from me soon enough, but until then I thought it to be relaxing to just watch as his life falls to pieces, and he goes through everyday in fear.

"Out of me, what do you mean out of me?" He snarled, "Answer Me!"

Just then his bedroom door flew open, and Jonathan appeared. "Clark! Who are you talking to!" His face wrinkled into confusion, when he realized no one was in the room, and his son was on his knees grimacing in pain. When their eyes met, I could feel the fear coming out of Clark, and I loved every second of it.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

Clark stood up, and shook his head. "Nothing dad, I'm fine."

"Fine? I don't call being on your knees and yelling fine."

"It's nothing dad!" I smiled deep inside of Clark, he was beginning to become edgier already, soon he would hurt those he loved for me, and all I would have to do is finish the job. Clark stormed out of his own room, and then out of his house, to his "fortress of solitude", or as I call it… a loft. Fortress of solitude, I always thought it to be a stupid name. He made his way to the couch, where he sat… and sat… and sat… I could feel his emotions, fear, hate, sadness, all the emotions I would feed off of until he finally snapped and came to me. His defenses were already failing, I could sense it, but he was stubborn, and wouldn't come to me that fast. This was going to be fun.

The next day rolled around, and then another, and another… It was a week before I grew tired of his incessant whining for me to talk to him. It was amusing though, the very friends he cared for, and feared for, did not come when he was absent for a week. I was about to speak, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs… he turned to look and we both were surprised by what we saw… Alicia… she had come back. I could read Clark's thoughts, of yelling at her… I would not let him do that.

We began struggling for control, he was stronger than I expected, but I was stronger.

"Alicia, I've missed you." She looked at me like I was crazy. I had Clark to blame for that, but at the moment I had more important matters.

"I just came to apologize…" She looked sad, it hurt so much to see her like that, but Clark kept pushing to get out, I hadn't had the time for it.

"Apologize for what?" I stood up, although my legs wobbled, and half the time they didn't do as I said. Clark was still trying to get back control. I walked over to her, my face scrunched in concentration; Clark would not ruin this again…

She began to speak, but I put my finger up to her mouth. "You have nothing to apologize for." She tried to speak again, but I stopped her again, this time by kissing her passionately. Time stopped, I was in heaven, but on the inside I was in hell, Clark was fighting with all he had to regain control.

She looked at me and smiled, that gorgeous smile that could melt steel, but most of all, my heart. She said the words I had been waiting for, "I love you… Clark." That last word, my smile turned into a frown, she loved Clark? This would not do, Clark, did not love her, I did.

Clark was fighting even more, and with my emotions taking over, I was beginning to lose… I had to say it before it was too late. "I love yo…" It was too late, Clark was back. "LANA! I love Lana." I looked at her, back inside Clark's mind, I saw her eyes fill with tears. I tried to reach up to wipe away her tears, but my arms wouldn't move… Clark was in full control. I could hear her heart shatter, and fall to the ground. What had Clark done?

She ran, down the stairs, and out of the barn, she kept running, until I saw the signature green light, which meant she was gone… probably forever…

"NOOO!" I screamed in rage and in sadness. "What have you done… you've ruined everything…"

He didn't say anything… he just stood there.

"Clark… why…" I began to cry the tears falling down my face, but he did not care. After moments that felt like an eternity passed he finally spoke.

"I want you out… out of my mind, and out of my body." I managed a smile, though I was still crying. The time had come for my freedom.

"As do I Clark… but there is only one way…"

"How! I'll do anything, just get out!"

My smile widened, "The black kryptonite is the only way, get it."

He super sped to where he had hidden it away, and pulled it out of the lead box it was in. "Now what?"

"Just wait…" I concentrated deeply, the stone began to glow a deep violet. It felt as though my head was being split in two. It was the most painful thing I've ever experience, but at the same time, I knew it was worth it.

Clark screamed in pain, it was complete. I looked down at him on the ground, then at my arms… I was free, and it was time for Clark to pay. But killing him would be too easy; I super sped off into the town of Smallville. That is where I would begin my quest, my quest of vengeance. My first target, the woman who ruined everything… Lana Lang.


	4. Payback

**Chapter 3: Payback**

I sped through the town, searching for Lana. Until finally I arrived at the Talon, the famous coffee shop of this rural town. Her apartment was there and she worked there, so it was a logical place to start. But first, I would need to get some new clothes, I always disliked plaid.

I sped across the street to the Fordman's store, where I sped through grabbing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoody. I sped out of the store too fast for the alarm to sound when I left with the stolen clothing. I quickly changed, and went back to the Talon. Before entering I put my hood up, to cover my face.

I pushed the doors open, the wind gusting at my back blew loose papers around, a storm was coming, and if I had anything to do with it, it would be raining blood. I walked over to the counter searching for any sign of Lana. The lady manning the register had her back to me, when I coughed; she turned around, and guess who it was… Lana.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I looked at her grinning evilly under the shadows of my hood. She looked at me, confused at first when I didn't say anything, then her confusion began to change, to fear, just the emotion I wanted. She waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello… Anyone in there?" My grin widened.

"Oh yes, I'm in here." I pulled down my hood revealing my face. She looked at me then smiled. "Oh, hi Clark, you want the usual?" She asked, but her gaze never left my face. I shook my head no, and she looked strangely at me.

"I want you…" She looked shocked and ecstatic. She had no idea, it wasn't Clark… this was going to be fun.

"What do you mean?" She asked through a smile.

I extended my right hand, "Come with me and I'll show you." She took my hand and we began to walk out of the Talon, when Mr. Goody Two-Shoes walks in, looking worried. He looked around briefly before spotting us, his eyes opened up wide in horror… he really cared about this human. I just stood there, and grinned. I grabbed Lana and picked her up then sped out of the Talon, Clark in pursuit. I was going to test his love for this one, then once it was too much I'd kill her to push him over the edge.

I sped through town, towards Shuster's Gorge, Clark a few yards behind. Upon reaching the gorge, I immediately stopped, as did Clark. I turned to face him, and evil grin on my face.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep up, Clark. I thought your fondness for humans made you weak, but it appears that fear and anger fuels the fires that is your soul." I left out a quick smirk and look into his eyes; they brimmed with anger, fear, hatred, and sadness.

"Let her go!" He screamed, I shook my head and smiled and took a step towards the edge of the cliff. He began to move forward, but I held his dear Lana out with one hand over the edge.

"Now, now, Clark, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Lana now would we?" I could see and feel the rage boiling inside of him, it was quite wonderful. Power is like a drug, once you get a taste you want more, and nothing else will do.

He took another step, and I took another step back, my heels hanging over the ledge of the cliff. I still held Lana by her throat, she was watching in horror as her life hanged in the balance of our struggle. Only one of us knew what was going to happen, and that was me and they knew it, and it showed on their weak little faces.

"Now, how much do you love this girl, Clark? And be truthful, I can tell when you're lying." I smirked at him and awaited his answer. He looked at me, his eyes watering, and his bottom lip shaking like an earthquake.

"Wi… with all my heart…" He finally spoke. I looked at him sympathetically.

"Aww… you mean like how I loved Alicia!" My voice boomed off the walls of the gorge. "Did you think I'd let you get away with what you did?" MY anger began to rise, and my hand clenched tighter around Lana's delicate throat, she grimaced as my grip got tighter and tighter. "Please… Cla… Clark… help me…" I looked at her, and my eyes softened for a bit, but then rage took over, and I turned my head back to Clark. "You took away the love of my life, and now it's payback time Clark…" I took another step back over the edge of the cliff, I knew I'd survive, but Lana wouldn't.

As my feet began to leave the floor, I saw a flash of green, then felt some of Lana's weight leave my arm, I looked up, and it was my Alicia… I knew something was wrong when her feet left the ground, falling with me and Lana… my eyes widened in horror as I realized now Alicia would die as well.

"NO!" I let loose a scream that echoed off the gorge walls for minutes, and attempted to concentrate to fly, but I couldn't control my emotions enough to focus, and the ground was fast approaching. I was finally able to focus enough to slow our decent, but it was too little too late, the two of them impacted the ground with a loud thud and loud cracks that sent shivers through my spine… What had I done…

I quickly, stood up and sped over to where the two landed… they were a mess of tangled limbs and blood, it was gruesome to say the least… but even with the horrific scene, all I could think about was my Alicia's angelic face, and that smile that could melt anything that saw it… and how I'd never see them again… torrents of fiery tears rained from my eyes as I walked over to her body…

I knelt down next to her, and cried. The tears just kept coming, I covered my face with my hands, and sobbed uncontrollably, when I brought my hands back, they were red with blood. When I finally noticed it, I was confused, but at the moment it was at the back of my mind… I had killed my precious angel… I was still crying when Clark sped down, and knelt next to Lana, he began to cry as well.

We both knelt there crying as the loves of our lives had been taken away, by one foolish action. My bloody tears still fell when I looked up to see Clark staring at me, his eyes full of rage, my tears stopped and my anger grew, this was his fault, if he hadn't ruined things with Alicia none of this would've happened.

We both stood at the same time, he just kept looking at me like he wanted to kill me, and the truth was, I wanted to kill myself too. I balled my hands into fists, and ran at him, swinging hard at his face…


	5. Fight for Life

**Chapter 4: Fight for Life**

My fist connects with the side of Clark's jaw, sending him flying 20 feet away into a large oak tree, the tree snaps and falls on top of him. A grin finds its way onto my face, and then suddenly disappears as I see the tree begin to lift off the ground. Clark stood up and swung the tree at me, connecting with my chest sending me flying to hit the rock wall 40 feet away.

I slowly got up, that last one hurt… my inner self burned with fury that would make the sun seem cold. I super sped over to him, grabbed him by the throat and threw him high into the air. As he began his decent back to earth, I jumped and fly directly into him, grabbed his leg and sling shotted him back to the ground, causing the earth crack on impact.

I slowly came back down, when I was hit with a searing hot beam of heat, I screamed in pain as I fell the rest of the way to the ground. Clark stood up and slowly stalked his way over to me, I could feel his pain, his anger, and his sadness. He picked me up and launched me 30 feet to crash into and completely obliterate another oak tree. I slowly stood realizing he was stronger than expected.

I super sped in front of him and punched him directly in the throat; he coughed and wheezed as he fell to the ground. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him through a large amount of smaller trees. When I looked into my hand, I realized his shirt had torn off. "He needed a knew wardrobe anyway." A small smile started to sneak onto my face.

I concentrated to see Clark but dust and debris were scattered everywhere blocking my field of view, when I noticed a shadow coming through it was too late; his fist had already connected with my face.

I could feel my nose crunch and my eyes water, just before falling to the ground my foot came up and connected underneath his jaw sending him flying into the sky, only to come crashing back down. I got up, and wobbled a bit, that last hit sure took its toll on me, but it looked as thought Clark was having the same problems.

I grinned and slowly made my way over to him, and with my last ounce of strength, I uppercutted him underneath his jaw, making his head snap backwards. I saw his eyes roll back into his head, and I smiled.

I felt incredibly dizzy and my eyes rolled back into my head, and all I saw was darkness.

As I came to, I heard rustling around me, then voices. "Clark!" My senses returned after hearing the voices, I knew I had to get out of there. I got up as fast as I could, and sped in the direction of Alicia's body… tears came back to my eyes as I saw her laying there, and it was my fault…

I reached down and picked up her body, and leapt into the air, flying to somewhere safe. I soared over Smallville, looking for a proper burial spot, and found one, in a small graveyard that was on top of a hill overlooking the town. I set down, and started working on digging her grave right away. Every scoop of dirt I dug, it stung my heart, I was digging the grave of my dear sweet Alicia… and it was my fault she was dead…

When I had finished digging, I placed Alicia's body in the hole, and began to cover it. When her grave was completely covered, I sped off in search of a proper tombstone. I found it at a nearby church, it wasn't being used, and hadn't been written on yet, so I grabbed it and sped back to Alicia's grave. I placed the large angelic tombstone on the ground, and began using my heat vision to carve an inscription.

Alicia Baker

1987-2005

May her fellow angels protect her from harm

Bloody tears began to run freely down my face, and landed on her grave… she would forever be known as my angel of mercy, she loved someone who no one else could…

I pulled my hood up, and just continued staring at her grave, the tears still running from my eyes. My head suddenly felt 3 times too small. My vision blurred and I became dizzy, and then next thing I saw was darkness…

Suddenly the darkness was broken, by a pure white light that came from the sky. Someone floated down towards me, I squinted to try and see better along with keep the light out of my eyes, my eyes popped open wide when I saw… and angel… my angel…


	6. Descension

**Chapter 5: Descension**

"Clark…" The angel's voice floated like a rose pedal to my ears.

"A… Alicia?" Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Yes, Clark… I still love you…" The tears broke loose, the blood staining my face and clothes. She looked at me curiously. "Why are you crying, Clark?" Her voice was just as beautiful now, as it was when she was alive, although every time she said Clark it stabbed another knife in my heart.

"Alicia… I love you… but I must be honest with you… I'm not Clark… my name is Kal-El…" She tilted her head to the side slightly and stared at me. "But… you like Clark, you sound like Clark… but you do not dress like Clark. No not at all." She gazed at me again, and then her eyes narrowed. "It was you!" She pointed her finger at me, and my heart stopped, and the blood from my eyes came down faster and faster. "You're the one who ruined everything with Clark! Because of you, I'm dead and will never see Clark again…" A single tear fell from her eye, and she turned away and floated back up.

I raised my hand to try and stop her, but she was too far away. "Alicia… wait…" She kept going; my heart slowly sank deeper and deeper into my stomach, until it was gone. "ALICIA!" I began to cry uncontrollably, when I heard someone call Clark's name.

I looked around trying to discern the source, but everything was dark. My life became darkness, my heart was black, and blood ran freely from my eyes. What have I turned into?

"Clark?" I heard the voice again, it was female. "Clark, are you alright?"

My eyes began to open, but before they did one last saying rang through my head, "It's your fault…" My eyes popped open, and I looked around, I saw a woman's head, but her face was shadowed by the sun that was behind her, she looked like an angel.

"Alicia…?" She shook her head. "No Clark, it's me… Lois." My eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Don't call me Clark…" I stood up and looked one last time at Alicia's grave, before walking off.

"Clark! Where are you going?" I heard her footsteps running after me.

I spun around angrily, and ripped my hood down. "I AM NOT CLARK!" My voice roared and echoed through the area around. She looked at me stunned, then brought her hand to my face. "You're… bleeding…" She looked closer and her eyes widened in horror. "It's coming from your eyes…"

I spun about again and headed off. It was time to be alone and think, time to create my own Fortress of Solitude, although I hated the name. I walked around the town, not caring if anyone saw me, and not in the mood to use my abilities… that one line kept echoing through my head… "It's your fault…" I shut my eyes tightly and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" My voice echoed off the buildings, and everyone turned and looked at me. I turned to regard them all, and mumbled. "Stop staring at me…" When they continued, I decided to put some effort behind it. "STOP STARING AT ME!" My voice my coarse and full of sadness and hate.

Everyone looked scared and turned away, all except for one. I turned my head slowly to gaze at him, a wave of fear washed over him; I could see it in his face. It was Jason Teague. My eyes narrowed and I slowly walked over to him, when I reached him, I pulled my hood down to show him my face.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned him, but he said nothing. "ANSWER ME!" He jumped when I screamed.

"Wha… What happened to you?" I looked at him, and closed my eyes.

"Grief, pain, sorrow, hatred, anger, terror, horror… death..." He looked at me like I was crazy, and I'm pretty sure I was. I turned slowly and began to walk off.

"Wait… have you seen Lana?" A smile crossed my face at the question. I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah…" Then continued on.

"Well, where is she!" I stopped, and without looking back said, "Check the bottom of Shuster's Gorge, I'm sure she hasn't moved." I grinned and pulled my hood back up and walked away. I could see the look on his face without even looking at him. I heard him turn and run, the grin never left my face.

"If I can't be happy… no one will…" I grinned even larger, and kept walking. As I walked everyone got out of the way, well most people those who didn't soon learned they should've. Most got thrown through windows, others got punched out of the way, but one particularly unlucky person, got it much worse than anyone else. He happened to have been watching when I through someone through a store window, and he ran in front of me and tried to stop me. In one quick motion I grabbed him by the throat, and squeezed with all my might, snapping his neck and collapsing his wind pipe. He didn't die right away, but I took pleasure in the fact that he would be squirming for a few moments before dying of suffocation.

I found a perfect place to live, it was dark and abandoned. I walked inside, and smiled, this is where I would plan my revenge on the world, and then finally on myself.


	7. River Styx

**Chapter 6: River Styx**

I looked into the mirror, it was time to change my appearance, I did not want people to think of me as Clark. I dropped my hood; my face was covered with stains from my tears. I washed my face, and to my surprise my eyes were still red. What had happened to me?

I showered; the water falling off of my body was red with blood, although most of it was not my own. After showering I looked back into the mirror, it was time to do something with this hair.

I spun around and headed out of the house, it was time to go shopping. As I slowly walked down the road to the Fordman's shop everyone moved out of my way. When I arrived, I walked inside to see everyone staring at me. I glanced to each side quickly but kept going; as I walked I grabbed a pair of scissors, a bottle of hair gel, and a black trench coat.

I stopped in front of a mirror, and got to work. I used my super speed to cut my hair faster, when I was done; I grabbed the bottle of hair gel and began spiking my hair. I spiked two longer bunches of hair to look like horns, if I was going to do the devil's dirty work, I might as well look like him. I turned around to see everyone staring at me again. I put on my trench coat and smiled, this was as good a place to start as any.

I walked to the counter, reached over, and grabbed the cashier by the throat. He began fighting trying to make me let go, but to no avail. I threw him across the store to land in the shoe department.

I noticed people trying to escape so I super sped over to the door and used my heat vision to melt the doors together so no one could get out. I turned around slowly and just smiled at everyone. They all paled in horror at me, I was getting another fix of power and I loved it.

My rampage continued for what seemed like hours but was truthfully only 5 minutes, before everyone in the store lay dead, most with broken necks, others were thrown to their death, while a few extremely unfortunate people tried fighting back, and they got it the worst. Those people lay at opposite sides of the store, one half in the shoe department, the other half in children's clothing.

Blood flowed like rivers and I just stood there smiling. I turned and made my way to the door, but before leaving I decided to burn the place to the ground. I let loose burst after burst of heat vision, lighting everything in the store on fire. This made a smirk crawl onto my face, and I turned and walked out of the burning inferno that was the Fordman's store.

There they were the police. I tilted my head to the side trying to figure out what they thought they could do. They stood there hiding behind their cars with their guns pointed at me.

"Put your hands up!" One police officer said, I was assuming it was the sheriff. "I repeat put your hands up!" I just shrugged and did as told, as they inched closer and closer to me, I grinned. The River Styx would be busy today.

As one police officer got close enough to be within arms reach, my arm shot out and grabbed his throat, then ripped my hand back tearing his throat out, all before anyone could blink. He fell to the ground clutching his throat, bleeding profusely and trying to suck in any air he could. I just watched as he squirmed on the ground like an ant that had been stepped on but not killed.

The other officers stopped and their eyes widened in horror. I continued to grin and looked around all of Smallville's finest, which weren't good enough; no one was good enough to kill me. I shot a burst of heat vision right at the sheriff's forehead, it began to burn, but I put more heat into it and it ripped right through her head. Her head lolled back and forth, and her eyes began to roll into the back of head as a slight amount of drool escaped her mouth before falling to the ground.

I grabbed the nearest car and threw it at a group of officers who were watching as their sheriff lie on the ground dead, they didn't have time to react before a car came crashing down on their world. Anger and hatred fueled me. Bodies flew as did cars, the screams of people echoed through the streets of Smallville. After all the police were dead, or twitching, I walked past, killing a few pedestrians who were shocked and couldn't move. It was a good day to kill, but I didn't want to kill all of Smallville in one day, what would be the fun in that. I decided tomorrow would be a day to take in all the grieving, the pain and the suffering of the whole town. Today I instilled fear in the whole town, now they will bow to me, but before that I had to visit someone…

At the Kawache caves I walked in and made my way over to the secret room where I would contact my father. "Father! I have come to fulfill my destiny!"

His voice boomed off the walls, "Very good Kal-El…" He paused. "There is something different about you Kal-El. I can sense your anger, your rage, your hatred, but most of all your sadness… What has happened my son?"

"Nothing important, but I just thought you should know I'm ready to complete my destiny." I grinned.

"Good… find the crystals and unite them… you must do this, no one else can see the knowledge these stones will lead you to. For if they do, the world will plunge into chaos." A half-grin appeared on my face… chaos… I'd like that, but I'd prefer if I did it myself.

"Very well, father. I shall return when I have all the stones." I turned and walked out of the caves. Too bad my father did not know that I was planning on using this knowledge to create chaos through out the world. The time had come, it was my time to rule.


	8. Repentance

**Chapter 7: Repentance**

_"Repent your ways, and let the darkness take you to her. Only then can you go to your love."_

My eyes popped open at those last words that echoed through my mind while I slept. I did not know where they came from, nor did I want to. All I knew is that they were true, Alicia would not want me this way... I had to change, for her. I would do as the words commanded, I would repent my ways, then after that I would end it all.

I walked slowly to the mirror, blood stained tears ran down my face, I was covered in a cold sweat, and my eyes were red. I had killed so many... for what? I had always thought I did it because it was revenge for Alicia, but if that were true the only person to kill would've been me. No, the truth was, I had killed so many in my own selfishness... I put my pain on to others...

I thought back on who I had killed... The sheriff, all the police, everyone in the Fordman's store, random people on the street, and Lana. Lana's death pained me the most, she was innocent and was only guilty of being loved by Clark. This had to stop, now.

I left the house and walked towards the Fordman's shop... I passed by a few people, but instead I moved out of their way. I could see the confusion in their eyes as I did this. I just kept walking my head down, until I reached the ashes of the store. I stared at them, and noticed people just looking at me while I did this. I could hear their voices, "freak" was the most commonly used term, and I knew it to be true. I was about to leave when a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly and spun me about.

"Come back for more!" It was Clark he was furious, but his eyes softened when he saw me. I was crying, the tears ran from my eyes like rivers, and for the first time they were not bloody.

"I... I'm sorry..." I turned and walked away. I walked towards the graveyard where Lana's grave was. When I got there, I dropped to me knees and cried uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry..." I stayed there for hours just apologizing to everyone I had hurt, the tears running from my eyes constantly.

I finally got up and left, and headed to Alicia's grave. I stood there crying for hours, wondering the whys and what ifs... if I could I would give my life for hers... but it was not possible. I touched her tombstone... "I love you... and I always will..." I spun around, "I'm sorry..." I headed towards the Kent farm.

When I arrived I headed straight for the barn. I knew exactly what I was after, so I grabbed it and headed out towards Shuster's Gorge.

I stood looking over the cliff, the tears still falling from my eyes to fall all the way down the cliff. It was my turn... I pulled out the lead box I had taken from the Kent farm, and opened it slowly. The wave of pain and sickness that washed over me, I accepted like it was my payment. I grabbed the chunk of kryptonite and turned around.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered before leaning backwards and sped off to the bottom of the gorge. The pain the kryptonite caused would soon be over, rolled over to see my fate, and there it was, the rocky bottom of the gorge, fast coming up. I smiled knowing it would be over, and shut my eyes.

"I'm coming... Alicia..." Then there was only blackness, it was finally over.


End file.
